


Close Quarters

by MNSTRWLF



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Just Sex, M/M, No Angst, Porn With Plot, Sharing a Bed, Trans Mollymauk Tealeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNSTRWLF/pseuds/MNSTRWLF
Summary: “Do you need some night time britches? I’d be happy to lend you a pair of mine.” Fjord kept his eyes off the purple skin fully exposed, “I have a spare...”Mollymauk looked at him as he changed, not making any effort to hide any of himself or where he was watching, his eyes taking in any bit he could see. "I’m more a buck naked fellow personally...”---------------------------------------------Molly and Fjord share a room and a bed in the Keystone Pub. But Molly sleeps in the nude and Fjord is trying to be polite.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Assumed to be during episode 20 minor spoilers for episodes before that.
> 
> Mollymauk is trans and nonbinary, they use he/him/they/them pronouns. Don't be gross. 

Their room had a thin layer of swamp water that coated the floor, at least an inch worth in some areas where it had collected. Even the dryer patches were damp and squeaked whenever they were stepped upon. The smell was heavy and settled, humidity crawling against every surface. It was a windowless room, large enough for a two person bed to be placed at the center, raised off the ground by a wooden frame. Fjord let out a huff of air through his nose. It was both strange and yet entirely familiar to him. Mollymauk seemed unimpressed, nose scrunching, “Well now this is a bit… soggy.” he took the bedside away from the door, where the water did not pool as high. Removing his bag and boots immediately to get comfortable. Placing them comfortably on the chair provided in lieu of a nightstand.

Fjord took the other side, reminiscing “Reminds me of being on the water,” he smiled with a nod. Those were simpler times that laid behind him, the smell of the ocean and the sights of never ending skies unbroken except by clouds. Molly’s back leaned against Fjord as he began to pull down his trousers, Fjord came back to the present, “Close quarters.”

“I do hope the air was a bit fresher.” Molly said without looking back, still stripping. Though they had bathed together several times now Fjord was still always slightly shocked by the sheer amount of scars lining the man's upper body, he was rather hairless and the tattoos did little to hide them. They were a slightly lighter shade of purple on the tieflings skin, thin horizontal bands, purposefully sliced. Sometimes he considered how much pain the tiefling subjected himself to, the thought made Fjord shutter with concern for his friends well being. He couldn't imagine subjecting himself to pain purposefully the way Mollymauk did.

“It was a salty breeze, got on yer skin and stayed there. Nothin like this of course, the wind kept it moving. But down below deck where we slept, sometimes after a few days rain, water might seep in. Stay in places it ough be drained from,” he recalled it with clarity, he could almost smell it and feel his hair in the breeze, it was not too dissimilar to the layer of salty sweat on his skin now “wasn’t so bad. Better than above deck gettin soaked through to the bone.”

“It sounds rather constraining, not my taste.” Molly said now folding his clothes into a neat pile, he was entirely nude, as he always slept. Fjord had shared a room many times with him but this would be a first, sharing a bed. Molly was not embarrassed by his nudity, almost welcoming the outsiders gaze.

“Do you need some night time britches? I’d be happy to lend you a pair of mine.” Fjord kept his eyes off the purple skin fully exposed. His tail lifted and the small of Mollymauk’s back muscles tensed with the movement, he could see the tight muscles that made up Mollymauk's perky behind. The half orc turned away and began changing into his nightshirt, despite his company he preferred to sleep dressed. “I have a spare...”

Mollymauk looked at him as he changed, not making any effort to hide any of himself or where he was watching, his eyes taking in any bit of exposed skin. Fjord felt him staring at his back and the hair that crawled up from his nethers to his chest, “I’m more a buck naked fellow personally.” Fjord was a stark contrast to Molly's mostly hairless body except for the curls that began at his belly button, cut and shaven into a neat line and made their way down to--he snapped his head away. Molly let out a light chuckle, “I thought sailors were crude and slept in their quarters in the nude.”

“I wouldn't say we're crude but generally yes most do sleep in the nude, that is true, cept for a handful of us, it's much better to be dressed though. Never know when you'll need to run out onto the deck,” Fjord finished donning his night clothes and set his armor and bag aside up on the nightstand next to him. “What of your troop?”

“Do circus people sleep nude? Oh no not all of us, not as a rule at least. Mostly me,” he laughed as he joined Fjord under the covers. It was warmer than usual and better than sleeping on the ground, Mollymauk huddled close to Fjord’s back. Fjord felt the teifling's cold body press against the warmest parts of himself, Molly leaned into it, “It feels better when skin touches skin.” Molly whispered, words subtly suggestive.

“Hmp...” he murmured, feeling the tiefling pressed against him left him with less than innocent intentions. But he knew better, after all Molly was the type who sought taste and highly skilled partners. Of those things Fjord felt highly under qualified. He still blushed at the thought of the two consorts they had brought to their shared room, he had spent the night with the girls but it was a unrestful sleep, most of it spent thinking about just how much could be done between three people. His head spun with the possibilities, Mollymauk lived a life of possibilities become reality Fjord had only seen as fantasies.

He had taken a moment that night to privately relieve himself, hand pumping desperately just at imagining what Molly and the consorts were doing. Especially inspired by seeing the tiefling triumphantly enter the room with a bowl of fruit and only his tapestry slung over his body. There was no denying the allure of Mollymauk, even Caleb was somewhat charmed.

The two were quiet besides each other, Molly warming up with the help of Fjord's body. The warmth grew between them as they essentially spooned, Fjord realized belatedly. Despite the smell the room was pleasant enough especially in comparison to the ground or the swamp, the room was silent with only the light that filtered in under the door entering the room. But the two had dark vision and thus light was little issue for either of them, “Did the men in your ship sleep huddled against each other like this?” Mollymauk asked him, now more quiet and curious. He slung his arm over Fjord's midsection but his hands did not wander, that did not stop Fjord from stirring. Between his legs he felt the familiar throb of blood and warmth rush.

“We weren’t all men but yes, the cold imbued people with opportunities for closeness,” he had partaken in the sharing of his cot a few times, but it was rare, it was usually rough and fast. Sometimes without much thought other than friction and cumming, “being in close quarters can still leave people feeling rather alone.”

Molly laughed against him, pressing closer, chest flush against his back, he could feel the many scars rub against him, “You’re speaking to a man who only said the word empty for at least a month of his life.”

“Oh yeah… what was that about?” Fjord looked over his shoulder.

Mollymauk’s red and pupalless eyes stood out against the darkness, “No clue.” Fjord didn’t press for more and for a moment Molly felt at peace, both understood and mysterious. They wanted to be asked for more, they almost wanted the man to press for more, even if they lied in response. Molly wanted to be an object of curiosity. Instead he felt along the frayed edge of Fjord’s nightshirt and found words to share, “but perhaps at that time, there were pieces of memories of...whoever was before. I think that those pieces were not enough. I am glad to have no memory of it.”

Silence fell between them once more, but the two looked at each other with a moment of understandings and connection. They didn't need to share it all, neither pushed for more, however they could feel something between each other. Fjord turned so that they were now facing each other and put his hands on Mollymauk’s thin shoulders “Forgive me I am not famous for my abilities in this.” and he kissed Molly full on the lips. It was gentle and undemanding, Molly’s eyes closed with the sensation, their mouth opening slightly in a quiet beg for more. Fjord moved away first with hesitation.

Molly looked back at him at first looking pleased then the smile shifting into a smirk, “You should never do that to Jester, she might steal you and keep you to herself forever.” Molly mocked him and before Fjord could let a laugh out they were kissing again. This time Mollymauk’s hands against his jaw where stubble grew. Tongue exploring his mouth and immediately finding interest in the tusks which were growing back in. For a moment Fjord felt like apologizing until Molly groaned into his mouth and pulled Fjord's hands around his waist.

Fjord was glad for the guidance, he was not confident in his abilities in bed, but he was absolutely riled up at the thought that Mollymauk would welcome his touch for a night. Fjord pulled them in tight now flush against his body so Molly could feel just how hard he was for them. This made his hips twitch and the two began to grind against each other. It was not slow, it was yearning and hard. Mollymauk bit Fjord’s lower lip and Fjord’s hands dug into Molly’s backside. Their tail whipped behind him and Molly rolled Fjord over onto his back, no pressure but stern and knowing. A familiar and comfortable position for the half orc, he instinctively rolled onto his back. The bulge between his legs highly evident in this position, Molly seemed pleased.

Straddling him for leverage, their hands pulling apart the half orc’s night clothes, a few buttons coming off the the shirt. Immediately kissing him full and wet on the lips as their hands roamed Fjord’s soft but hairy chest. He moaned into Molly’s mouth as he felt his nipples being toyed with, feeling Molly's erection against his own, he picked up the pace between them. His hands naturally held Mollymauk’s waist fingers digging into the taught muscles of Molly's ass, needing something to ground him and keep him from cumming in his night trousers as though he were a young man again. Mollymauk, amused and understanding, began to bite and suck at Fjord’s neck. Leaving deep dark green marks in his wake. They would be visible tomorrow and there would be little the half orc could do to hide them, the thought pleased Molly greatly.

Fjord couldn't find it within him to refuse, instead leaning back to give Molly more access to his neck, feeling them humm happily as their teeth grazed teasingly downward towards Fjord’s chest. The sharpest ends of the teifling's teeth causing the half orc's breath to hitch, the anticipation of being bitten or kissed making him restless. He tried to quiet the sounds leaving his mouth to grunts, but he was unable to, moaning and whining with abandon. His hips conveyed what his words could not, raising to each of Molly’s bids for friction. Desperate for more. Mollymauk began to give the brunt of his attention to the mans nipples, swirling his forked tongue around one while his hands roamed down his open shirt. Fjord was not thin or frail by any means, but his muscles were not cut or devoid of fat. He was in fact soft above the layer of muscles.

Molly played with the curls along Fjord's chest with their hand, finding old scars and running along them with curiosity. Fjord was unhinged, raising his hips and arching his back, he was bucking like a stallion and Mollymauk's hands pressed against his chest to bring him back down. He looked wide eyed as Molly's tongue came to his other nipple and after a few gentle ministrations they blew air at the nipple. If Fjord could get harder he absolutely did.

Once more his hips rose to grind against Mollymauk but the teifling rose off Fjord. Who let out a desperate whine at the lack of contact. Hands releasing Mollymauk’s ass and raising up to their exposed chest. The thick and thin scars creating friction as his fingers ran over them. He traced them carefully, unsure if they caused the teifling pain, but Molly seemed perfectly content to have a hand running along them. A hand went down Fjord’s night trousers pulling the buttons away so that only his stained small clothes kept him from being directly touched. Fjord’s hands felt the thick scars below Mollymauk’s chest and watched as they unraveled slightly from the sensation. Molly moaned above Fjord, mouth slightly ajar and eyes closing at the feeling. As Fjord experimented, touching Mollymauk's nipples he noted that the scars seemed to be more sensitive along the bottom of their chest. The tattoo's did not cover these scars in particular, they were thicker and curved unlike the multiple smaller cuts that Molly generally made along their body. Molly's head leaned down to Fjords ear to sigh as they were touched, they were a good place to touch.

In the dark Fjord could not make out the bright colors and patterns that were tattooed along Molly's skin but he knew the line of the snake and peacock and the snapdragon flowers. Molly was a sight to behold and now pulling away at his small clothes and freeing his dick Fjord felt blessed that some god had put Mollymauk before him on this night. Violet against green against stark tattoos, it was a sight to behold and Fjord paused in his exploration to watch Molly’s hand tease the wet tip where he was most sensitive. “You seem content for a man who just wanted sleep,” Mollymauk joked, candy red tongue running over their lips now sitting up on Fjords lap “am I keeping you from something?” their ears twitched mischievously.

“I was just overwhelmed a bit by how uh, beautiful the sight before me is,” he rolled through what he might say, feeling limited by his vocabulary. Molly held the base of his cock and Fjord felt himself throbbing in their hands, “It’s difficult to put to words.”

“I’m very partial to just hearing my name and any curses you know strung along with it.” Molly said teasingly, fingers gently running along the tip of Fjord’s hard green dick, he twitched. “Or you know there are other ways to express yourself, besides words. This is sex afterall.”

Fjord felt himself go flush, hands going to Mollymauk’s hips and giving him a tug forward. Molly took the hint and made his way upward so that Fjord’s face was between his legs. Fjord took in the sight of Mollymauk, a man who was impeccably groomed despite all their travels. His happy trail was thin and trimmed in a neat line that led to his dick. It was pinker than the rest of his body and wet with his essence. Hard and eagerly protruding from between his legs. Face to crotch Fjord buried himself into Mollymauk. Carefully parting his lips and bringing the length down to the base and then some, tongue lavishing around the tip.

Mollymauk was almost flavorless except for a light hint of salt which made the half orc eager for more. He licked along the side as he rose his head before sliding down with his lips so that he was at the very base. He heard Mollymauk take in a deep breath but they were still relatively silent, breath hitched and coming out in short pants but barely perceptible. That is until Fjord began to suck at their growth. Molly's tone changed immediately, gasping and moaning while leaning against the headboard of the bed. Fjord could see their muscles straining from holding back, not wanting to come undone quite yet but extremely close from just that one motion. Mollymauk was suddenly vocal, hands immediately grasping at Fjord’s short hair pulling him closer. Nose to groin he bobbed and ran his tongue along Molly’s cock, the man spoke in tongues or infernal and Fjord felt as though he was entranced like he did when the eye in his dreams spoke to him. But instead of fear all he felt was lust and hunger. A need to consume that was not too dissimilar.

Mollymauk’s red eyes gazed down at him, stroking his hair back and forked tongue lolling comfortably out of his mouth. He toyed with the man's hair, particularly with the grey forelock, moaning with abandon whenever Fjord sucked and swirled his tongue in just the right manner. Their hips rolled with the motion, pressing harder against Fjord’s mouth. The half orc worried the pressing of his teeth would hurt the tiefling but it seemed to only stir Molly further when teeth touched their sensitive parts. It made Fjord curious where Molly drew the line between pain and pleasure, but this was not the moment to explore that.

“Oh Fuck Fjord, fingers please” each word was thickly laced like molasses. He didn’t even try to tease, immediately placing a finger in the mans cunt. It was dripping wet and he slid in without resistance, Fjord watched Molly’s face curl into a satisfied smile. At the addition of a second finger Molly’s back arched and pushed Fjord even harder against him. He was more than happy to follow them to the depths of pleasure, his fingers curled and pressed against their front wall.

In infernal they howled something unintelligible to Fjord, Molly was squeezing his fingers tightly and pressing against his face till he nearly could not breathe. Eventually the tiefling, still hard but not wanting to come undone quite just yet, pulled off Fjords fingers and away from his mouth with a gasp. Sitting on the half orc with heavy lidded eyes full of lust and pleasure. A string of spit glistened on Molly’s chest similar to that on Fjord’s face and fingers.

The two gazed at each other, Mollymauk’s hands running down Fjord’s thick but softly built body as they lowered themselves along Fjord's body. He was covered in hair and the skin below was tinted green, lighter in some areas. It was in stark contrast to Mollymauk who was hairless and thin, bony by some standards, and stunningly violet--liac in some places. Nonetheless they were enamored with each other and Molly’s tail whipped with excitement before taking hold of the headboard with one hand and the base of Fjord’s thick cock with the other. The two moaned together as Molly slid Fjord into their depths, it was warm and pulsating from the pressure and they were both wound tight enough to burst at any moment.

“Shit Fjord, could you be any thicker?” Molly chuckled as Fjord hit him deep inside. But Fjord was starry eyed and the room was spinning from the pleasure of being enveloped. It had been quite some time since he had shared a bed in such a way and hands did not do justice to the warmth of another being. He kept still to let Molly adjust above him, not wanting to cause any discomfort or pain.

But Molly was impatient, using the headboard for leverage he began to create a heavy and hard rhythm between them. Fjord joined him, hands on his boney hips, instinctively Molly’s tail curled around Fjord’s arm and their eyes rolled back as they desperately tried to calm the tension throughout their body. Electric and overly contained. The bid for friction was unrelenting and every time Fjord reached the deepest parts of Molly’s body they moaned loudly, shouting his name into the darkness to anyone who cared to hear. Enough that Fjord’s worry of being heard melted away into grunts and whines when he felt his dick being squeezed. The head bumping against the back wall of Mollymauk each time.

He thrusted up into the other man with abandon, groaning as Molly tilted forward to change the angle, realizing they could touch Fjord while also getting fucked hard. Hands moving away from the headboard and onto Fjord’s chest nail’s scraping against his nipples and hairy chest. Each thrust grinded Molly’s dick between their bodies and they cried out “Fuck ah! Deep,” as Fjord bumped against his deepest parts, hard and slow, “fasterrr” he rolled the r’s. Fjord took hold of them by the waist and flipped them around.

With Molly below him legs spread and ass up, Fjord gripped his boney hips and began a fast pace. Still going hard and deep but now chest against Molly’s back the friction stirring them both up, Molly’s moans became incoherent and high pitched, coming out in spurts. His tail lovingly curled around Fjord’s thigh as he pushed into him. Fjord’s heavy pants came near Mollymauk’s pointed ears and the tiefling pushed back against each thrust. No longer able to hold back he pulled Fjord’s hands between his legs to Molly's throbbing cock. In time he pumped against Fjord’s hands till the wetness between Molly's legs spread between his fingers and they felt they were fucking while being fucked.

No longer interested in holding back Mollymauk howled Fjord’s name with a string of infernal curse words following their orgasm. It shaked him from their core and spread outward from within to their extremities. At first freezing cold like a blood maladict then burning hot, the flash was electric and their muscles involuntarily spasmed. Fjord was unrelenting as he toyed with their cock between his fingers, rubbing and jerking him till he felt them pulsing. Then he stilled and bit Mollymauk’s neck, groan muffled, and he came hot and in heavy spurts. Holding Molly's hips tight against himself and pushing them into the bed all at once. Until he could no longer take the sensation, pulling out along with some of his hot white dribbling cum. Still hard and throbbing, finally his teeth relinquished their spot on Mollymauk’s violet skin and in their place were bright red marks.

But Mollymauk was not quite done with him yet, he rolled the man over so that Fjord was on his back and Mollymauk was lying atop him. Feeling Fjord's hairy chest against their back once more, it was excellent. They took Fjord’s hand and his green glistening cock and began to jerk him off against their dick, immediately the half orc went hard once again and his back arched off the bed. “Jerk me off Fjord” they commanded, Fjord spat into his hand and Molly slipped between his hand and fingers. Growth engulfed entirely. Fjord's free hand ran up along Mollymauk's chest, feeling the scars with his fingertips. One of Molly’s arms grasped above him, cradling behind the man’s neck. The other found their mischievous way to Fjord's balls and cupped them. The half orc groaned and Molly's tail curled politely around Fjord’s thighs.

It was quick, desperate for more friction and feeling, they grinded against each other. Fjord fisted Mollymauk’s hard cock. While Mollymauk's hand ran along the back of his dick’s head where he was most sensitive. Molly was noisily panting, breathing absolutely raggad, loving the show of Fjord’s dick against his own. At a glance he felt like he was jerking off his own cock. It served to stir him further and finally Fjord could hold back no longer. Once again he pulled Mollymauk close and bit at the juncture of his neck. His hot white cum spurting further than usual, reaching Mollymauk's face and chest. The sight and feeling was enough to push them over the edge. "Fuckin hell Fjord don't stop darling please," Fjord felt Molly’s cock throbbing against his hand and then the aftershocks that followed throughout their body, a string of infernal left their mouth.

Some of Fjord's cum dripped out of Molly and left a mess between them. Between the sweat, the humidity, and the thin layer of swamp water on the floor they were going to wake up a mess. With no grace but much confidence Molly ran a finger through Fjord’s cum on his midsection and chest, taking a taste with a cocky smile, “Taste awful.” they rolled over so that they were chest against chest, making a mess of the fluid’s between them. Molly kissed Fjord and slipped their forked tongue against the half orc’s tongue.

“It’s not that bad,” Fjord said and he was immediately greeted by a finger covered in thick cum eagerly sticking themselves into his mouth, he sucked and kissed them till they were clean but covered in spit.

"Woah," Molly pulled his fingers away and wiped them dry against Fjord’s side, "That was hot. You look like you're used to tasting gross things."

“It’s really not that bad," He let out a huff of air from his nose recalling what he had tasted while on a boat for weeks at a time, "I’ve tasted far worse from my seamates.”

“Ah so the seaman know’s a lot about semen?” Molly did nothing to hide how pleased he was by his terrible joke. But he did lovingly carease the half orc's jaws with his wet fingers.

Fjord cleared his throat, “uh well you know.”

With that Molly rolled off the man and played with the cum along his chest with a chuckle, “plenty of it to go around.” Fjord sat up and took his sleeping bottoms from the foot of the bed. Using it like a rag to clean off the cum and fluids littered across his body then looked to Molly who was far more a mess than he was. A blush came across his face as he realized what he could do. He took the top of his sleep set in one hand and licked his way up Mollymauk's torso, the fabric following shortly behind his tongue.

When he looked up at Mollymauk he saw the pleased smile across their face, "Now this is the kind of treatment I could get used to." Fjord kissed them to shut them up as he finally reached their face, cleaning off the cum quickly, before bringing the cum stained pajamas to the dripping wetness between Molly's legs. “Seriously how backed up were you?” they asked with genuine curiosity.

He was almost embarrassed to admit it, “Bout a week? Maybe a week and a half.” he thought about how long they had been on the cart, “Tough to get a moment when we’re on the road.”

Molly lied back and pulled Fjord toward him, “Sounds tough, but this was good Fjord” he yawned “you should share this treat with other people who want it”. They were flush against each other warm and comfortable, Molly curled against his back spooning him despite being the smaller of the two. They threw an arm over Fjord’s mid section and a leg over his legs.

“Hrm…” he murmured eyes looking at the reflection of light that came off the pools of swamp water, “It’s not easy. I feel inadequate some of the time.”

“You shouldn’t; pretty face, good dick, better personality.” He snuggled in closer kissing the man's neck gently, “You’re good Fjord.”

He hesitated, the genuine kindness and closeness surprising him “...thank you Molly” he finally responded and Molly murmured incoherently before falling asleep against him. He pulled the blanket around them and felt relief when Molly only came closer against him at night. Nude bodies pressed against each other, he could hear the quiet pumping of Molly’s blood under his skin and he fell asleep to the beat of it. Melting into a dreamless and comfortable slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for too long, posted without reading it 10 times over so please forgive me for the mistakes that are probably peppered throughout.


End file.
